Every Other
by Gem Inilene
Summary: AU Random story. Cowritten with Rapscallion. Sakura must test her powers against a troll...with a cold. R&R, if you please?


**Gemini**&_ Draco_: We don't own Card Captor Sakura, but we did create this random story.

**Every Other  
**By _Rapscallion_ &**Inutori **aka_ Draco_ & **Gemini**

"Hehehe… look at you!" Sakura turned back and laughed at Kero, his wings covered in a green slime. Originating from the troll's naval cavity. Kero merely glared back, not having the chance for a rebuttal before the troll swung its club at them once again. Both dodged, unfortunately because of their distraction, it looked more like they clumsily fell out of the way.

Sakura let out a little "eep" as the club brushed only hairs away from her stomach and the air pushed at her, reminding her of its force. The disgruntled and sick troll sneezed once more, this time showering Sakura in mucus.

"Now look who's grossified!" Kero laughed. In that moment of distraction the troll's club swiftly struck Kero in the back, splattering him across the pavement. The troll grunted, satisfied with his work, and turned back to Sakura with an unintelligent look of anger. Kero groaned from his location and noticed that some of his stuffing was rolling past him in the brisk breeze.

Sakura looked past the troll to Kero, worry crossing her face as she saw the messy state he was in, and trying to quickly think of a solution to the problem they faced. For a brief moment the memory of bringing her favorite stuffed animal, Kero, to life flickered through her mind. That's when she had found out about her magical talents; they couldn't fail her after five years, could they?

Quickly she back flipped away from the towering troll as it ominously approached her, looking at her with all the disdain a nearly mindless troll could manage. Mindless; if she gave him thought, perhaps? With thought there was a chance that he would realize that she and Kero were not trying to annoy him, but that would mean he would also need a conscience. He would also need to be weaker because even smart trolls could be really mean.

With that thought in mind she continued to avoid the quick swipes of the troll's club. Kero was still letting out moans, but she tried to ignore him as she concentrated her powers combined with her recent thoughts to affect the troll. As her magic washed over the troll she concentrated fiercely on him becoming smaller with the ability to know right from wrong and a much higher intelligence than any troll had ever managed.

A pink light bathed over the area and even Sakura had to cover her eyes because of its brightness. As the light slowly dimmed a smaller humanoid form could be seen standing extremely still holding one end of a large club while the other end sat upon the ground. The violent sneeze that made the figure bend at the middle and drop the club completely gave away the fact that this was indeed that same sick troll. Only it was definitely not a troll anymore, although Sakura's eyes were still adjusting making it impossible for her to determine exactly what it was that she had transformed the troll into.

"It's a kid! Why did you do that, Sakura?" Kero flew weakly around the former troll's head as he whined. A small fist swiftly knocked the flying toy out of the air and once more into the rough pavement.

"And you're a stuffed animal. Shut up," the voice was definitely masculine, with a tinge of what seemed to be suppressed anger. Sakura could now see that it was a boy, a human boy approximately the same age as her.

She excitedly ran up to him now that he wasn't so scary, determined to prove to the boy that she was not annoying like he seemed to think she was. "Hi, my name is Sakura Kinomoto and …" she couldn't remember what she said from there on because she was too nervous.

"Don't you ever shut up?" his annoyed voice and narrow eyes made her throat clench; okay, maybe he was still a scary troll that now only looked human.

She stepped back quickly as her sixth sense was screaming 'dangerous troll.' A timid laugh left her mouth; her body naturally trying to ease the tension thickening in the air.

"Ouch, you stupid stuffed animal!" the boy screamed, waving one hand around with Kero attached to a finger.

Without really thinking about what she was doing, Sakura jumped forward, "Kero, you know better than that, the troll is our friend."

At this Kero and the boy's eyes grew large and exclaimed in unison, "We're not friends!" The horror on each of their faces said to Sakura that in no way, shape, or form would these two ever be or want to be friends: tough, they'd just have to deal with it. And from that day forward Sakura was followed not only by Kero, but also by the troll whose name they later discovered was Li Syaoran.

**You  
****Cannot  
****Escape  
****Death**

_For  
__Life  
__Is  
__Short_

**Gemini:** Hey, this was a random story that my sister and I got together and wrote one night.  
_Draco:_ I wrote one line and Jelly wrote the next and we continued to switch whose hands the keyboard was in until the story was brought to an abrupt end.  
**Gemini:** Hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it. If you could review, that'd be great. Constructive critisism…hmmm…there's nothing really constructive about this story, so I don't see a point, but if you want to, I'm not stopping you.


End file.
